Black Hole Gains His Limbs/Transcript
Dia coming soon- Backpack: '*Walking by.* Oh look, it's Match and Pencil 'Pencil: '''Yeah! '''Spongy: *Falls out of the sky* What? Pencil: Not you! *Scene Change* Flagstaff: 'Hey, Soviety, why are you so shy? '''Soviet Symbol: '*Blinks* *Scene Change* 'Globy: '''So, I was thinking, Radray, wouldn't it be strange if Bubble killed Scythe for once '''Radary: '''Yeah, I guess so. But could Bubble really kill anyone? '''Globy: '''Hmm, I don't know. '''Signy: '''DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE DUMB! AND SO ARE YOU VIEWER! YOU'RE THE MOST DUMB! I AM GOING TO KILL SCYTHE NOT DUMB STUPID BUBBLE! '''CD: '''That's a bit harsh. '''Globy: '''You're a good person, Radray. '''Radary: '''Thank you Globy! But I wonder if anything weird were to happen. '''Globy: '''What do you mean weird? '''Radary: '''Like what you said about Scythe and Bubble, and if Signy were nice. '''Signy: '''I AM NICE! YOU'RE JUST DUMB SO YOU DON'T THINK I'M NICE! NO YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE DUMB! *Scene Change* '''Tomato Sauce: '''Why is it all this way? Why do I have to exist? I just wish these people wouldn't throw their trash right inside my head's hole. Who does that? '''Phony: '''Apparently, those people. But I wouldn't do that, TS. I'm your friend! '''Tomato Sauce: '''Yeah! *Tomato Sauce and Phony try to high five when Bricky falls down on Tomato Sauce's head, and Tomato Sauce passes out* '''Bricky: '''Hi guys! Blocky threw me from up that mountain. '''Phony: '''Bricky! That's Death Peak! '''Thing: '''Wlhat dlid youl soyl? '''Phony: '''Blocky went to Death Peak! '''Thing: '''Ils thlat soyl wrlongl? '''Microphone: '''Yip Yip Yip! *Scene Change* '''Flagstaff: '*Checks watch.* So, Soviety, Why are you so shy? 'Soviet Symbol: '*Blinks* 'Flagstaff: '''Bidet, can Soviet Symbol talk? '''Bidet: '''Yeah, but she's just shy. '''Flagstaff: '''I know. *Scene Change* '''Lead: '''What condiment do you think condimet really is? '''Wirey: '''I don't know. But he's sort of nice. '''Lead: '''He's blue on the outside. '''Wirey: '''I wonder... *Scene Change* '''Flagstaff: '''Clocky, what time is it? '''Soviet Symbol: '*Blinks* *Scene Change* '''Dagger: '''Tweezery, go away from there! '''Sweeper: '''Dagger, you have to stop. You too Scythe. And all you others who are being mean to Tweezery. Tweezery needs her freedom too. '''Dagger: '''Am I the only one who knows that Sweeper isn't all that nice to his slaves he keeps out home? '''Signy: '''AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS SWEEPER IS STUPID AND THAT YOU SHOULD SHUT UP DUMB DAGGER? *Scene Change* '''Flashlighty: '''Come on, Hamburger! No one's explored the Death Peak Caves and reported back before! Be quiet and careful. '''Hamburger: '''Flashlighty, are you sure this is safe? '''Flashlighty: '''No. I'm sure it's not safe. '''Hamburger: '''Oh... '''Flashlighty: Hamburger, stop! I see a red cube. *Scraping sounds while viewing the outside of a cave, Hamburger screaming.* *Scene Change* Flagstaff: 'Soviety, seriously, why are you shy? '''Soviet Symbol: '*Blinks* 'Flagstaff: '''This isn't going to work so well. *Scene Change* '''Pencil: '''Scythe! Stop harassing Bubble! Although Bubble is a mere bemb, I still think that her enemies are mine too '''Match: '''I so, like agree. '''Pencil: '''Yeah! '''Naily: '''Well, Scythe is really mean. He's also not all that smart. And he's pretty slow, too. '''Scythe: '''Grrr! '''Blocky: '''Scythe, run for them! Show them you're fast! *Scythe runs, and looks like a blur, then comes back* '''Blocky: '''You're a cool friend! '''Pen: '''Yeah Scythe! *Scene Change* '''Cheetoh: '''Hey, Flagstaff? Want to race? We're going to go to that tree 1 mile away! '''Flagtsaff: '''Sure! But meanwhile, can you get someone to Soviet Symbol to tell me why she's so shy '''Cheetoh: '''Tweezery! Tweezery will do anything '''Tweezery: '''But I really don't want to. '''Kiwi: '''I can be a judge. '''Cheetoh: '''Yeah! '''Kiwi: '''Also, if you lose, that's your fault '''Cheetoh: '''I don't under-- '''Kiwi: '''GO! '''Cheetoh: '''Hey! '''Kiwi: '''Cheetoh is so behind! There's Flagstaff at the half mile mark! '''Cheetoh: '''Already? Wow! '''Kiwi: '''Flagstaff, taking the lead, already on his way back. The slow Cheetoh remains still. Or should I say Cheater? He pretends he's one, although he hasn't moved an inch! '''Flagstaff: '''I'm back! Hey, where's Soviety? '''Sweeper: '''I told Tweezery and SS that they could go! They don't want you to boss them around. *Scene Change* '''Cup: '''Stereo, Microphone! Can I be friends too? '''Bricky: '''Where did you come from? '''Cup: '''I could ask you the same thing! But I won't, because you were here first '''Microphone: '''Dem liddle Brikky-boy be righteous! He tight! Why you here, non-hip folk? '''Stereo: '''Seriously, Cup, no one wants to be friends with you Cup for obvious reasons. You're not mean, it's just, well, um, you're gross. '''Cup: '*thinking: Let's face it Cuppy, you can't make friends.* Ok, then. Well, bye Mike and Stare. 'Microphone and Stereo: '*slaps Cup* 'Stereo: '''Don't call me Stare! '''at the same time Microphone: '''Woah non-hip dude, no callin me Mike! '''Cup: '*Makes an insane face and pukes on the ground, and rolls around in it.* *Scene Change* 'Showerhead: '''You think I'm a good person, right Baseball? '''Baseball: '''Well, um, actually I--- '''Showerhead: '''I knew you thought I was a good person! Dagger, you're the only one who I haven't asked, and everyone else agreed! '''Dagger: '''Obviously, I think you speak for--- '''Showerhead: '''You like me too! Yay! *Scene Change* '''Trash Can: '''Target, want to play a game of Flerbah? '''Target: '''Yeah! '''Jacky: '*thinking: Here's my time! Now I can really see what's down in Trash Can's trash! 'Trash Can: '''Also, Target, while you're playing, can you keep an eye out for Jacky? He keeps on trying to sneak up on me. '''Jacky: '*thinking: Aw snap!* *Camera shifts a couple yards or so away to the following:* 'Black Hole: '''I wonder what it would be like if I had limbs '''Cratey: '''I don't know. Maybe somebody has some spare limbs for you. Trash Can, can you help Black Hole get limbs? '''Trash Can: '''No, I'm playing with Target right now. Maybe sometime. '''Target: '''You missed a spot. '''Trash Can: '''Oh, that one? *Jacky creeps over to Trash Can's back very stealthily* '''Cratey: '''Jacky, can you help get Black Hole's limbs back? '''Trash Can: '''Wha? '''Jacky: ' *looks embarresed.* Does it involve junk or garbage? 'Cratey: '''I don't think so. '''Jacky: '''Then I can't help you. Unless, you let me trash it up a little, you know? '''Cratey: '''Umm, no thanks. Can anybody help? '''Black Hole: '''It's not that big a deal. I'm sure I can go on without... '''CD: '''I can help. I don't need these arms, I can go as an armless. Do you want them? '''Cratey: '''Black Hole wants legs, not arms. Trusty old Tree can help! Tree! Come help us! You're my friend, right? '''Tree: '''I'm not your friend. '''Cratey: '''But all those times. '''Tree: '''What times? I can't help you or Black Hole in any way. '''Cratey: '''But... *Flashback with Cratey on top of a speeding train, and then gets caught by Tree, who quickly shrugs him off, then him sitting in Tree, when Tree shakes him off, then Tree moving away on a bench when Cratey tries to sit next to him.* '''Tree: '''I can't help. '''Cratey: '''I guess I am not your friend. *Cratey cries, and his tears start to melt him for some reason.* '''Black Hole: '''Cratey! Watch out! *Cratey melts himself, and purple liquid spurts out.* '''Alto Clef: *'Emerges from a puddle of that purple liquid.* 'Kiwi: '''What is that thing? Where did it come from? What does it do? '''Alto Clef: '''I am Alto Clef. I came from that ugly box thingy! I play games with people! '''Fanny: '''I hate you Scythe! You ARE HATEFUL! '''Black Hole: '''All I really wanted was some legs... '''Alto Clef: '''Well! You're in luck! They have this new place called Object Camp! It's where objects from all over, like Object Havoc, Battle For Battle For Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Object Overload, even here! But it doesn't have a host! '''Globy: '''So, why are you telling us about it? '''Alto Clef: '''Because one of YOU GUYS is going to BE THE HOST!! '''Radary: '''Yay, which one? '''Alto Clef: '''The winner of a game. '''Radary: ' What's the game? '''Alto Clef: '''The game I'm going to play with you! It's called Battle For Object Camp! -Intro- '''Cooky: '''I don't know about you, but that's cooky! '''Alto Clef: '''And you guys get to murder each other! '''Scythe: '''Yay! I call dibs on Bubble! You know, kill to win! '''Alto Clef: Every episode, there will be a new contest, and then somebody will be eliminated the next episode! Whoever has not been eliminated at the very end of the contest gets to host Object Camp! 'Signy: '''That's just nonsense. I don't get that. You ARE DUMB! EVERYBODY IS DUMB! EVERYBODY'S DUMB BECAUSE THEY THING THAT THEY'RE GOING TO WIN EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE TOO STUPID TO KNOW THAT I AM GOING TO WIN! '''Sweeper: '''Calm down, Signy. '''Signy: '''I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ELIMATE EVERYBODY HERE AND LET ME WIN BECAUSE ALL OF YOU KNOW I AM GOING TO WIN! '''Alto Clef: '''That's for voters to decide, not you. '''Signy: '''THEN VOTERS ARE STUPID! '''Black Hole: '''What does this have to do with my limbs? '''Alto Clef: '*Gives Black Hole limbs, Black Hole now has legs* *scene change* 'Alto Clef: '''To start the game, you have to form teams. Every team has to have exactly 9 people! Go! '''Match: '''Well, it's obvious we should be together in the alliance! Come on Pencil, Ruby, and Bubble. '''Bubble: '''Uhh! *Scythe is grabbing Bubble.* '''Scythe: '''I've got you Bubble! '''Bubble: '''Get off me! You're murderous. '''Pencil: '''And rude. '''Snowball: '''I think he's awesome! *Scythe stabs Bubble and pops her. Bubble Recovery Center recovers Bubble into the team with Match, Pencil, and Ruby.* '''Bidet: '''I'll choose you, Soviet Symbol! '''Soviet Symbol: ' Umm, thanks. Okay, I'll be part of your team. 'Leafy: '''You seemed like you needed some help, SS, but I guess Bidet already chose you! I'll be part of your team Bidet! '''Globy: '''I don't really have any friends, but Cooky's right next to me, so I guess I'll be on your team, Cooky. '''Pencil: '''How about Pen! '''Pen: '''Yeah! Let's go Blocky and Eraser! '''Sweeper: '''Spongy's always been a good guy, but he hasn't gotten enough love. I'll be on your team, Spongy! '''Scythe: '''Definetely NOT Bubble. Definetetly YES Snowball! '''Snowball: '''Finally. '''Coiny: '''Come on Snowball, let's be on Scythe's team! '''Scythe: '''And Basketball's a Basketball, and that's Basketball! '''Half A Pinwheel: '''I'm only half a contestant. How do I fit in? My team will have 8 and a half. '''Bidet: '''Be on my team, Half a Pinwheel! '''Liy: '''Maybe, I should be on Wirey's team. '''Pin: '''I make a good team leader. Let's go Needle and Spooly '''Scrubber: '''If I go onto Wrenchy's team, they will have 9 people. I'll go there. '''Pencil: '''We have 9 team members yeah yeah yeah! 9 team members yeah yeah yeah! '''Alto Clef: '''What's your team name, Pencil? '''Pencil: '''FreeSmart! '''Eraser and Blocky: '''We didn't all agree to that! '''Match: '''And, what would you want it to be? '''Eraser: '''Not FreeSmart. '''Alto Clef: '''Your team name is "Not FreeSmart." '''Pencil: '''But, that's like the worst ever! '''Scrubber: '''We have a team! '''Globy: '''But we don't have a name! '''Traffic Cone: '''How about Lskedvckertuyuskymelthenystal kotheerekcenhujylsenberdeeygerysnotsicooa Merdianaylaingyt checking-ghestertylutresshg Ghufder Tyredsee klenmmuntdu '''Globy: '''It has to be something that isn't confusing '''Alto Clef: '''So, your team name is "Something That Isn't Confusing." '''Windchime: '''So, we can be 'Totally Awesome Team!' '''Enginy: '''All right! '''Alto Clef: '''You guys are "Totally Awesome Team." '''Windchime: '''No, Totally Awesome Team! '''Radary: '''Looks like I'm in an all-girls team. *sigh* '''Alto Clef: '''And you guys are.. '''Condiment: '''Team Names are hard. '''Alto Clef: '''Welcome to the game, Team Names are Hard. '''Hamburger: '''Well, Gelatin, Fries, Donut, Canteloupy and I are all food, so naturally, we should be on the same team. Besides, Yellow Face's Team needs some members. '''Donut: '''I NEVER said I would be on your guys's team! '''Alto Clef: '''Well, to bad, you are. Ha Ha. '''Alto Clef: '''You guys are Yellow Face's Team. '''Yellow Face: '''YAY! '''Scythe: '''Come on Snowball! We need to think of a name! Alto Clef's coming to us, next! '''Alto Clef: '''And, what's you're team name? '''Bricky: '''Umm, Clever? '''Alto Clef: '''Four teams to go. '''Canteloupy: '''So, I am on Yellow Face's Team? '''Orb: '''I am. '''Thing: '''So am I '''Target: '''Trash Can, Jacky's on our team! '''Alto Clef: '''And what is "Our Team's team name?" '''Sweeper: '''We should let Spony or Tweezery decide. '''Tweezery: '''How about "Spongy is Awesome!" '''Everyone else on the team except for Sweeper and Spongy: '''NO! '''Alto Clef: '''Your team name is "Spongy Is Awesome." Three more teams to go. '''Microphone: '''He's cathcing up to us fast, Stereo! '''Stereo: '''What do you want me to do about it? '''Microphone: '''I want you to come up '''Alto Clef: '''What's your team name '''At the same time as Microphone: '''With Something. '''Alto Clef: '''Your team name is "With Something." '''Showerhead: '''We're the Shower People! '''Kiwi: '''No we're not! '''Alto Clef: '''Just in time. Five seconds left before times up. Two. One. Zero. '''Clocky: '''But we didn't get to have a name? '''Alto Clef: '''I will call you "Team Nameless." First, you have to have team captains. Each team captain gets a yellow Captain Token. '''Dagger: '''Not me. '''Lollipop: '''You are a pretty horrible team captain. '''Yellow Face: '''It should BE ME! '''Alto Clef: '''So, Sweeper and Yellow Face, you are team captains. '''Scythe: '''Maybe, Snowball? '''Everyone on Team Nameless but Bidet: '''Bidet should be team captain! '''Alto Clef: '''Here you go, Pencil and Bidet. '''Dagger: '''Coiny? '''Coiny: '''Yeah! '''Pillow: '''Maybe... '''Radary: '''Not me. I'm a boy. '''Showerhead: '''Well I'm captain? Arguement? I thought not. Alto Clef! I'm team captain! '''Stapy: '''I wish Showerhead wouldn't be unfair. '''Foldy: '''Yeah. I really thought you should've been team captain, Stapy. '''Alto Clef: '''All of you but Umm Clever? Maybe Bricky, because he came up with the team name. '''Bricky: '''How about Scythe? '''Alto Clef: '''Scythe is the team captain. *tosses a Captain Token, Scene Change* '''Alto Clef: '''Your contest now is "Do The Test!" There is a screen with questions. Discuss with your team the answers, and use the keyboards to type them up. The next question will show once you have entered your team's answer. Whichever team that finishes the test last will be up for elimination. It does not matter how many points you get, but I will keep track of the points anyway. Go. '''OJ: '''What is the average of the following: Hoobadoo, Schwoobadoo, Moobadoo, and Mabadoobee? '''Stereo: '''Obviously, Theltoobee! '''Benchy: '''Type it up! '''OJ: '''OK. '''Snowball: '''THIS IS DUMB! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS? '''Scythe: '''It's Crueloodoobah. '''Pillow: '''Argh! This one's a hard one! What is it? '''Scythe: '''Clappadooba! '''Lollipop: '''Book's ahead! Her team has only ten questions left! '''Scythe: '''Then kill Book. '''Pillow: '''I'd never do that! '''Lollipop: '''Neither woud I. '''Scythe: '''Looks like I'll have to kill her. I have a blade for a reason, and it's sharp for a reason, and it's a blade meant to kill. murdering other contestants hightens your chance of winning a contest. But I'll pop Bubble first. *Pops Bubble, stabs Book.* '''Canteloupy: '''Kiwi, what's 3 + 3? '''Kiwi: '''I'm not on your team... '''Bidet: '''Half A Pinwheel, I can answer that question for you! '''Leafy: '''I'd rather do it. '''Bidet: '''Then you can do it, Leafy! '''Taffy: '''Woah! '''Soviet Symbol: '''This is a hard one. '''Scythe: '''Soviet Symbol, you don't have a Scytheas one of your weapons, so you probably won't make it far in the contest. '''Dagger: '''Scythe, what's the answer to this question? '''Signy: '''YOU'RE DUMB! '''Pen: '''Shwooba Kooba! '''Alto Clef: '''Not FreeSmart has finished. '''Benchy: '''Come on guys, faster! '''Jacky: '''Woohoo! We're done! '''Alto Clef: '''Spongy is Awesome is dumb. I mean done. '''Eggy: '''We're done! '''Alto Clef: ' With Something is done. Something that isn't Confusing is done. 'Scythe: '''We have to work harder. '''Lollipop: '''Madooba Glooba! '''Scythe and Snowball: '''No! '''Dagger: '''Scythe, stop getting questions wrong '''Coiny: '''We only have two questions left! '''Flashlighty: '''Come on, we're done! '''Alto Clef: '''Yellow Face's Team is done. Umm Clever is done. '''Snowball and Scythe: '*High-Five* '''Radary: '''Oh no! We're behind! '''Alto Clef: '''Team Names are Hard is done. '''Radary: '''Phew. '''Alto Clef: '''Totally Awesome Team is done. '''Foldy: '''Oh no, we lost! '''Stapy: '''Elimination was hard back in BFB. But the newbies don't know that yet. '''Alto Clef: '''Vote somebody off of the Shower People to be eliminated. '''Alto Clef while Cast is going on off to the side: '''Voting ends May 4th, get ready to vote somebody of of the Shower People. Have a fun time voting. *Scene Change* '''Scythe: '''Coiny, want to go kill Bubble. '''Coiny: '''Not really... '''Scythe: '''That's OK. We're still friends. Want to kill Ice Cube instead? Category:Episodes Category:BFOC Category:BFOC Episodes Category:Transcripts